Kii
frame|right|Ostatni avatar Catti na starym forum thumb|right|200px|Świąteczny avatar Kii Kii, s_k, Kii :3, Catti, CyckiiRozpindol na forum, do usunieciaKii odchodzi – news (na czacie: s_k, szopen_rapu_dziwko, the_wicked; ur. 24 października 1991r.) – użytkowniczka nowego (pełni tam funkcję moderatora po zwycięstwie w Trzecich Wyborach Na Moderatora), starego i prawdopodobnie starszych FCM. Członkini Rady FA, operatorka czatu cm_offline i Dupa Szatana, na których jest najaktywniejszym rozmówcą. Według Forumowej hierarchii jest bardzo wpływowym userem. Jest często proszona o pokazywanie swojego biustu. Nie pamięta, kiedy dokładnie trafiła na stare FCM, przy czym jednak twierdzi, że mniej więcej w 2005 roku – w każdym razie dość dawno. Zaszczyciła to forum swą obecnością dzięki pierwszemu oficjalnemu czatowi CM. Przebywała tam pod kilkoma nickami. Użytkownicy musialmati i Qu@ck poznali ją w dość interesujący sposób – po długim czasie jej nieobecności na forum, pojawiła się znów, ciskając grzmotami we wszystkich uczesników akcji, która nosiła nazwę „Kto najbardziej zirytuje Kii”. Organizatorem przedsięwzięcia był nikt inny, niż MATI9630. „Żart” polegał na podaniu jego znajomym numeru Gadu-Gadu do Kii. Mati mówił, że to numer do Anatolii Szlagowskiej (celebritki, wokalistki zespołu muzycznego Blog 27). Historia poznania wg MATIego JA, czarnywonsz, siedziałem sobie wieczorem na gg i napisałem do doba. Nie miał mojego numeru - twierdził, że jest u kumpla. Poprosił mnie o nr do toli. Dałem mu nr należący do Kii. Poprosiłem Doba, by mi wszystkie rozmowy wysyłał - i tak robił. Pierwszą wiadomością doba do kii brzmiała mniej więcej 'cześć, fajny macie zespolik'. Napisałem wtedy do kii 'ej, dob zwariował, pisze mi, że mam fajny zespolik o_O'. Kii, nie ukrywając zdziwienia, odpisała 'ej... mi też o_O'. Działałem jako podwójny agent przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu doprowadziłem do ich spotkania na czacie, gdzie zorientowali się, co tak naprawdę się działo. Grozili mi, że mnie zabiją 8(. Zdjęcie z lizakiem Zasłynęła rówież z pokazania zdjęcia z lizakiem, co wywołało mieszane uczucia. Zrobiła to na czacie; popełniła wtedy niedopuszczalną literówkę. Mal poprosił o jej zdjęcie, a Kii odpowiedziała „może być z lizkiem?”. Można by przez to wnioskować, że coś na nim liże, a to nieprawda – trzymała lizaka w buzi. Plotka o penisie Przez pewną ilość czasu Kii była podejrzewana o posiadanie członka. Była to jednak tylko plotka. Została ona zdementowana przez samą nieposiadaczkę. „dementuje plotki, jakobym posiadala penisa” – napisała w shoutboxie dnia 8.05.09. Odejście Dnia 24.09.10 Kii usunęła wszystkie swoje posty i zmieniła swój nick na do usuniecia. Poprosiła również administratora o usunięcie konta. Więcej o odejściu Kii można przeczytać w newsie o odejściu. Kii jako rysownik komiksowy Swój pierwszy krótki komiks narysowała 6 lipca 2009 roku. Przedstawiał on Wielokropka i autorkę rysunku. Jej drugim dziełem (rysowane w nocy z 8 lipca na 9 lipca) jest zilustrowanie Deklaracji Reformatorskiej. Po narysowaniu przyznała, że zrobi sobie kilka dni przerwy i bierze się za kolejny. Grafika:Wielopop.jpg|Pierwszy komiks Kii – „Pop” (w błękitnej koszulce Wielokropek, w fioletowej Kii) Grafika:Deklaracja.jpg|Drugi komiks Kii – „Obrady rady” (w czarnej bluzce Hawkeye, w niebieskiej Raymaniac, w fioletowej Kii, w żółtej Adik) Zobacz też * Cytaty Kii * Kii odchodzi – news Kategoria:Użytkownicy Forum CyberMychy Kategoria:Artykuły na medal